Angels redemption
by Blackrom lover
Summary: Idk what to write read to see


all prince's should have cat's: I don't own nothing but my ocs and plot

angels redemption

Amanda P.O.V.

I sat in unmoving behind my desk, I was just stairing at my door. My lip's were moving as though i was talking to somebody, then Joey walked through the door and said "do the windy thing!". I laugh he probaly had been watching me and knew why i had been phasing out "what do you want, Joey?" i asked my voice stern yet some how light and musical. "I was told we are to leave to Romania today" he said "yeah tonight, now answer the bloody question!" i yelled though there was a smile on my face "to talk" he replied in a tone i had not heard from him in awhile, not since we left england.

flashback

"Alex, how are you?" i asked my voice light yet filled with concern "i'm fine, how are regulus and tom?" she replied "good" i said smiling fondly, we hugged and said our goodbyes. I went to madam pomfrys ward and told her "i think i'm pregneant" she looked at me with a smile "pregneterio' she said and then a pink light shone around me "what does that mean?" i asked her "your pregneant" she replied i smiled and put my hands on my stomach. "How long?" i asked "about six months in" she told me "would you like to see them?" i nodded my head still shocked that i was pregneant she took a photo and gave it to me i could make out three shapes but in about five minuets i saw three little angels, two boys and one girl. Then before my eyes they progressed till they were about one month old, one boy had black hair and blue eyes, the other boy had blond hair and grey eyes, and the girl had brown hair and crimson eyes. "They are to far in devolpement for the sixth month though, the due date is monday" she told me "okay, with my kind it only last six months usaly anyway" i replied.

time-skip day after Amanda gets home from giving birth

i smile as i watch my litle angels sleep we named them Joey Orion Black, Marvalo Hades Riddle, and Percephone Karkat Larocque. They each had a ring on there tiny right ring fingers, Joey's was silver with a emereld, Marvalo's was silver painted black with a diamond, and Percephone's was gold with a ruby. All of the rings had the same inscription _thou shall be blessed._ "You need to get some rest my love" whispered Regulus i nodd and follow him to our room and fall into a dreamless sleep. I woke up at seven a.m. and there was no sound, i ran to the nursury to see if they were okay. But all i could find was the three rings and Albus Dumbledores aura, i fell to my knees my heart felt as though it had been torn out. There was a great pain in my chest, but no tears fell from my eyes i had already been through this once when i was only seven i didn't cry then ether. I don't cry not enless its behind closed doors, Joey came through the flew and said "i want to talk" in such a tone that could send shivers down Toms back.

Flashback end

Joey P.O.V.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts" i told Mandy she looked at the floor i could tell she did not want to talk "if they are alive he will have them there, where he can control them" i said she looked at me and smiled "i guess i have to, don't i?" she replied a look of hope in her eyes "we will find them" i reassured her. i remember what she was saying or rather singing when i got here

"sleep my little ones,

stay asleep so peacefully

and listen to this my last lullaby.

God will protect you,

if any one harms you

they shall die.

Know i love thee,

and that i'll find you one day.

This is my last lullaby,

my last prayer."

She was also siniging that at the funerel, it took place at her family's graveyard in the forbiden forest. "I've talked to everyone, we will be attending school with Alex, Aiyana, and Emma" i told her a smile lit up on her face "guess the gangs getting together huh?" she said. I am glad shes not depressed any more she may act like shes okay and it doesn't hurt, but i know her well enough to know she wishes she hadn't gone to bed that night. I was the one by her side durring the birth after all, she told me that i was the only one she could trust to keep cool. When we were kids everyone thought we would end up together but we just looked at them and said "that would be incest grosso!", i did however walk her down the aisle and give her away. She hates her father he wasn't even informed about her mariage, he wasn't a good person he always left her alone anyway. There were nights when she would come over my house bruised with tears streaming down her face, "why does daddy hate me?" she would say and then she would chant "i'm sorry" over and over again. She would wake up in my arms and leave while i pretended to sleep, and then she would show up at school and there were no signs of what happened the night before and we wouldn't talk about it anymore. "Hey Joey, are you okay?" she said to me "yeah just thinking" i reply knowing she wouldn't buy it "see you tonight" i say and walk away. There was one time she came over naked and i mean naked, blood and seaman running down her legs "who did this to you?" i had asked her she just looked at me her eyes hollow. I pulled her to me and stroked her hair, she pulled me down and asked if i thought she was pretty i nodded then for a breif moment our lips met. It was like fireworks but, i supose all kids think that about there first kiss, this kiss was coted in blood. We went out for about two years till she fell for this boy named tom.


End file.
